


When the Time Comes to Stop Running

by cadkitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Every time he closed his eyes - no matter how briefly - he could see Genji there; could see his lack of bag, could see the cold indifference of a face covered by armor. All the same, he couldhearGenji's voice; hear the gentle caress of it with whispered instructions, could feel the genuine concern that laced everything Genji had ever said to him.





	When the Time Comes to Stop Running

**Author's Note:**

> For #blackwatchweek Juy 24th prompt Breaking the Rules  
> [The video that has Genji's equipment](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph58a4e0ffe3821) (beware this is a GenjiHanzo video, not GenjiMcCree, but it shows him as I'm sort of envisioning him here!  
> Beta: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "This is it" by 6.AM

It'd been years since he'd actually _seen_ Genji. Granted, he was present for reports of the other's activities all the time, knew every nuance of those reports in ways he probably shouldn't have. But he hadn't interacted with him in what felt like an eternity. Truth be told, he was more than a little anxious of the fact that he'd found his name assigned to the same list. 

Genji hadn't even been in his zone since they'd been recalled and for a moment, Jesse wondered if Genji knew they were going to be on this mission together. Wondered if he worried about the mission briefings the way Jesse did. 

It took what felt like an act of God to get Jesse to his feet, to force him through packing his single bag for the three day excursion. 

Every time he closed his eyes - no matter how briefly - he could see Genji there; could see his lack of bag, could see the cold indifference of a face covered by armor. All the same, he could _hear_ Genji's voice; hear the gentle caress of it with whispered instructions, could feel the genuine concern that laced everything Genji had ever said to him.

Shivering, Jesse picked up his bag, hefted it over his shoulder and took the most calming breath he could as he pushed out into the falling darkness. 

\---

Jesse sat on the carrier, his bag locked between his feet, spurs digging into the sides of the bag to keep it exactly where it was. His hands twisted aimlessly in the straps of his required cargo pants; adjusting and readjusting, clasping and unclasping. He'd very carefully avoided looking up at all.

When he'd arrived at the carrier, no one else had been there. As the first person aboard, he'd performed all the necessary checks, filled out the checklist, and then settled into his seat, strapped in, and regarded only the floor since then.

Almost an hour ago, his peripheral vision had caught a glimpse of Genji's feet; the silver and gunmetal of his boots unmistakable. The seat next to his had faintly creaked under the strain of someone sitting on it, but Genji had left him alone. Probably because of how Jesse was hunched over, how he'd looked about ready to puke if someone so much as tried to talk to him. That much was clear by how everyone else avoided talking to him as well, including Commander Morrison.

Jesse had heard him speaking to the others, had listened when he'd addressed them all before takeoff, but their usual banter was non-existent and for that, Jesse was thankful. He'd never _tell_ Morrison that, but it was true all the same.

His fingers caught on the strap further down his leg, just under his knee, and he started trying to unbuckle it with one hand. 

The press of a hand came down on his thigh, squeezing faintly for a moment and when he glanced at it, his breath stuck in his throat. 

_Genji_.

It was unavoidable now. Completely and entirely unavoidable that he'd have to face Genji, have to face what he was running from.

The image of the last time they'd seen one another struck him hard, leaving him clenching his fist around the strap he'd been fidgeting with, his teeth trying not to clench.

He'd been such a broken boy back then, so full of the stinging hurt of his past, of the things he'd been through that he hadn't quite managed to deal with and it had been easy to latch onto someone who had shown him any amount of kindness. It was evidenced in both the way he'd come to see Reyes as a father figure and in the way he'd grown so attached to Genji's presence that he'd started hanging out with him no matter if they were on the job or not. 

They'd never talked about it, but it was more likely than not that Jesse could be found at Genji's side, on or off shift. 

He could remember the late nights, the laughter of two men who'd only needed something positive in their lives after all the hell they'd been through. He remembered falling asleep leaning against the wall, cross-legged on Genji's bed just as much as he remembered waking up some mornings to Genji asleep in the armchair across from his own bed. It had been as if they'd taken comfort in the mere presence of the other, could only relax when the other was there, though they'd never once talked about it.

For all of those moments there were instants that _lacked_ as much as the other's fulfilled. He remembered the aborted the touches on his part; his hand hovering in the air inches from trying to land on Genji's shoulder to clasp it in comroderie. He recalled all the times he would have given nearly anything to simply lean against Genji, to close his eyes and just _exist_ in the other's space entirely. He could still feel the burning desire to just lay down next to him rather than sit on the end of his bed to sleep.

More than all of those, he remembered the exact moment he'd known that what he felt was _forbidden_. He remembered staring into the cracked mirror above his sink as he came to the startling realization that he was _in love_. 

That had been one of the most trying times of his life. For all he'd been through in his youth, for everything he'd done since then and every trial he'd ever been put through, it was that moment and everything that followed it with Genji that weighed on him as if he were experiencing gravity for the first time over and over again. 

He remembered trying to shut himself down. Recalled the nights he desperately wanted to go to Genji's room just to try to get a good night's rest and how he'd resisted. He remembered all the times he'd given in to self gratification with Genji's image in his mind and how much he'd hated himself afterward. More than that, he could still _feel_ how ashamed he'd been to so much as look Genji in the face after each of those episodes. 

But first and foremost, it was that final image of Genji that stuck in his mind, that made him nauseous with what he'd done, what he'd given into.

He remembered the wind whipping around them, their parting moment on the tarmac, his transport out of the base preparing for takeoff. The chopper's blades loud on the air, the impossibility of hearing anything either of them had to say to one another. The way Genji looked at him, the sorrow in his very stance, and Jesse had _given in_. He'd stepped in and unclasped the lower half of Genji's mask, had leaned into the familiarity of Genji's space... and he'd kissed him.

He'd kissed him with every ounce of love and affection he'd ever had for him. Kissed him with his agony of having to leave and with the knowledge that he could never take this back but also the knowledge that he'd likely never see Genji again. And when he was done, he'd simply turned away and he hadn't looked back. Hadn't turned around when he felt his heart shattering and hadn't looked out of the transport as it'd lifted off and his entire existence crumbled. Hadn't looked back even as he'd whispered what he wished he could have said to Genji's face beneath the noise of the transport's engines. 

Because Genji had been his _life_.

And now, here he was with that hand on his thigh, with having to confront what he'd done so many years ago... with what he'd walked away from.

His gaze slowly followed Genji's arm up to his face, found the coldness of a full face mask fully in place, not even his eyes visible and he found his mouth dry. As much as he wanted to be _happy_ , he just wasn't. He'd told himself he'd never have to face the consequences of what he'd done and now... now he had to.

Genji held up three fingers and tapped his headset before pointing at Jesse's.

Jesse sighed, looking away and rearranging his headset, carefully tuning it into channel three, swallowing, and then opening up his mic and doing the only thing he could do.

"Been a long time, partner."

There was a whisper of breath across the line and then, "Would have been less if you hadn't picked up and left every time I got close to tracking you down."

Jesse's heart stuck in his throat, captured his breath until he felt like he was suffocating. Finally it drew in, shaky and uneven, leaving his heart pounding in his chest. "What?"

"You have a habit of leaving places just before I get to them." Genji shifted in his chair and Jesse did his best not to actually look at him again, knowing his face would betray how he felt about Genji trying to track him down. The confusion, the pain, the _elation_.

"Not doin' it on purpose..."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment and Jesse just listened to Genji's breath across the line; quietly marveled at how quickly he was relaxing despite the topic at hand. Despite knowing what he'd done last time he'd seen Genji.

The pain in his chest remained though, a solid reminder that he'd never gotten over Genji, that he'd never moved on despite knowing it was an impossibility. Not only was it against regulations, but as far as he'd ever been able to tell, Genji wasn't even remotely interested in him like that. Not that he'd ever seen Genji express interest in anyone in such a way and it wasn't like there hadn't been opportunity. Jesse had spoken about his own desires tons of times. Just never about the ones that revolved around Genji.

He felt the subtle shift in their direction, knew they were inbound for the base on the outskirts of Seattle. From there it was a convoy into the inner workings of the city and then their individual points for their marks and then their paired up meet-ups across the city for checkin and verification. None of them were allowed to know who their checkin partner would be, but they all had very specifically individual questions for each person, things they knew the other would only know the answer to. It was a crude method of what they'd once done, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The carrier started to lose altitude and Jesse knew the words were going to escape him before he could stop them.

Agony blossomed inside him and he made a point to stare at the bag between his feet rather than anywhere else. "I shouldn't've done it." Pain lanced along his fingertips and he took a second to marvel at how emotional pain could manifest into the physical.

Genji was quiet for a long time. They were coming in for their landing when he finally spoke again. "Do you truly regret doing it or do you only regret not staying long enough to know what my response would have been?"

The carrier touched down and just like that Commander Morrison was taking over the channels, his voice reminding them of their mission, reminding them to leave their mission briefings in the carrier and that they had ten minutes before the convoy was due to depart.

Jesse was up in a second, knew it was time to remove himself from whatever emotions were rambling through him right then and instead focus on the mission. 

They all filed off the carrier and most of them made beelines for the transports, Jesse pausing for a moment to light the remnants of his cigar and take a few drags of it. Just enough to calm his nerves, to center him back on the mission instead of _Genji_. He hastily crushed it out as Commander Morrison exited the carrier, rifle on his shoulder, his signature jacket adorning his frame. 

Morrison stopped beside him, stood there for a moment, as if hesitating on how to say whatever he needed to. Finally - his voice quiet - he offered up a sentence Jesse had never expected. "He asked to be on this mission with you. Not in so many words, but he contacted us when we put up the request for additional support, asked to be recalled to the same base as you."

Jesse looked up then, found concern radiating from his Commander. Glancing away again, Jesse sighed, nodded, and then crushed out his cigar with his boot. "Guess we got some shit to work out then."

Morrison's hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing lightly as they started to walk toward the convoy. "Be honest with him... and with yourself."

Just like that, he was gone, leaving Jesse next to his transport, Genji nowhere to be seen. Grumbling, Jesse hauled himself up into the vehicle, dropped his bag under the bench and plopped down on the wooden seat with a grunt of irritation. 

Three days. Three hellish days in this shitpot of a city before he could get the hell out of here and find Genji again.

\---

Jesse leaned heavily on the front desk at the motel they'd designated for his meetup point. The older gentlemen behind the counter was going as fast as he could and Jesse was trying not to be the impatient asshole that kept sighing the whole time he waited. 

He was grimy, tired, and frankly, proud that he'd finished up a few hours in advance of the meetup time. It meant he could grab a quick shower, get the perpetual dampness of Seattle dried out for a few minutes, and maybe even microwave the burrito he'd picked up from the frozen foods in the convenience store a block down. 

The guy finally handed him a keycard and Jesse tipped his hat in thanks. "My partner should be arriving in a few hours, please issue them a keycard as well."

The desk clerk nodded, opened his mouth to ask a question Jesse couldn't answer, and Jesse just turned and walked away before he could. He didn't know _who_ would be showing up, only knew they'd know the name the booking was under, just as he had. 

He checked the room number again and headed down the long hallway to the second door away from the end room and slid the keycard. Stepping into the room, he quickly cased it, pistol drawn but held loosely. He didn't _hear_ anyone and the guy would have told him if someone was already here rather than having to select a room for him.

Once he'd cleared the room, including the bathroom, shower, and closet, he latched the door and walked to the bed, dumping his shoulder bag on the end of it and hurriedly ridding himself of his weapons, his hat, boots and socks, and finally his clothing, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor as he snagged his bag and headed for the bathroom. 

He closed and locked the door, took a moment to turn on and adjust the temperature of the shower before laying out his clothing, ensuring he had a towel, and tossing his shower bag onto the back ledge of the tub. Stepping in, he eased the curtain closed and let the spray hit him in the face, washed away the grime and then turned and let it run through his hair, trying to ignore the black filth that poured off his body and down the drain. His job had been _dirty_ , but then again, his usually were. He was about the only one who didn't make a fuss over his assignments and he knew it made the Commander happy to have him when he was willing to take on the jobs no one else wanted.

There was a peace in that, too. In knowing he was valued for his flexibility. 

Shifting to press his palms to the wall, he bowed his head and spread his legs, relaxing until his bladder did as well, a much needed respite after nearly all day of no access to a restroom and feeling too disgusting to do anything where he'd been.

He pissed for what felt like forever before he was empty, a sigh of relief leaving him as he finished, the final few dribbles falling along the porcelain of the tub, only to be washed down the drain with the rest of the rushing water. 

Grasping his bag, he pulled out the soap, shampoo, and his toothbrush and toothpaste. He slathered the toothbrush in toothpaste and then jammed it in his mouth, starting to chew on it as he squirted some of the shampoo into his hands and worked it into a lather. Reaching up he started to rub it through his hair, sighing at how good it felt to finally start getting _clean_.

Tipping his head back, he let the water rinse his hair as he blindly found the soap and moved to start working it over his skin. He swore he could feel the tiny bar starting to reduce in size in his grasp and he chuckled at himself, knowing it was the illusion of how much he felt like he needed to scrub just to get the stink of that job off of him. 

One informant and five dead in his wake. Three disgusting hellholes and one crack house before he'd gotten everything he'd come to get and had departed company with that side of the city. It was nothing to be _pleased_ about, that was for damn sure.

He shifted the curtain back to pitch the remaining soap into the trash bin, too small to bother with trying to take back with him, especially since he had dozens more and could make more any time he wanted. 

He gave himself a good rinse, spit and rinsed his mouth and his toothbrush and gave his face another good scrub for good measure before packing up everything else and turning off the water. Slicking out his hair, he stepped out onto the bathmat and snagged a towel, giving himself a quick pat dry and then tying it around his waist. 

Opening the door, he paused for a moment, listened, and then headed out into the room, tossing his bag on the dirty clothing pile and pulling out his clean clothing. One clean pair of boxer shorts, a pair of blue jeans, and a button-up light blue shirt. He got them on fairly quickly, left his shirt open so he could fish out his deodorant and apply it before doing up the first few buttons and padding around the room, snagging a hand towel for his hair, scrubbing at it until it was mostly dry and running his fingers through it to detangle it. 

Plopping down on the end of the bed, he carefully packed up his dirty clothing using the towel to do it. He'd leave a twenty on the dresser for the stolen towel, call it even. 

He slipped his holster and belt back on, double-checked his ammo and settled down to wait. Some part of him was nervous that he'd left his socks draped over his boots, couldn't book it if he had to, but his feet _hurt_. It felt nice to dig them into the edge of the comforter and just sit there, winding down after hell on earth.

He'd only been there maybe ten minutes when the electric click of the door let him know someone else was entering the room. His gun was out in an instant, carefully aimed, but not cocked, thumb poised to do exactly that if need be. Calm descended on him and he waited, hearing _nothing_ , narrowing it down to either Commander Morrison or Genji by the simple fact that he could _hear_ any of the others had it been them.

The door clicked shut and there was the faintest whisper on the air and then Genji's blade extended and poised at his throat. 

"What did you say to me before we parted years ago?"

Jesse pursed his lips, stared Genji down in complete silence before there was a quiet chuckle. "Fine. What did you say that you thought I couldn't hear?"

A shiver drifted through Jesse at that. _He'd heard_. Heard something he hadn't meant for him to and then... what? He'd been avoiding him without even realizing it? His heart sank. Had it seemed like it had been on purpose to Genji? 

Pain lanced across his features, he couldn't help it. 

"I said you was m' life."

Genji gave a small tip of his head, stood in silence, waiting on Jesse's question in return, his stance clearly indicating his impatience with this charade. 

"One of the first times I really opened up to ya, I said somethin' that choked me up. What was it about?"

He saw Genji's shoulders stiffen, could read the agony in him over just having to put voice to this subject, and the quiet breath he released was almost painful to Jesse's ears. "About falling in with the wrong people as a kid and about the first time you killed."

Jesse lowered his gun, quietly holstering it as Genji sheathed his sword. 

They regarded one another for a moment before Jesse slid back to his prior position on the bed. "Like ol' times, I guess. Only one bed in here and we don't get picked up until mornin'."

Genji remained silent, finally turning away, heading back toward the alcove with the sink and the bathroom door. 

Jesse heard the sink turn on, the splash of running water for quite a while and then Genji reappeared, smelling faintly of the bar soap from the dish and looking a little less imposing. 

He skirted around Jesse and then laid himself out on the bed, just like he'd always done when they'd been in his room. If it hadn't been for how much of Genji was _mechanical_ , Jesse might have thought the fact that he hadn't removed his weapons might have been painful. But as it stood, he was pretty sure he didn't even notice they were there anymore. Just another part of him as a whole. 

Letting himself study Genji's profile, Jesse settled on rubbing his thumbs over the thighs of his jeans, a small frown on his lips. There were things to be said, conversations _he_ needed to be the one to start, and he damn well knew it.

It took him the better part of half an hour before he finally worked up the necessary courage to put voice to his words. 

"I wasn't runnin' away on purpose. I know you said ya knew that, but... I wanted you to know for sure. I-" he cut himself off, shaking his head, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling, the yellow edges of the water stain there. "I didn' think you'd want me around you after what I did."

The bed shifted and Jesse felt the unnatural warmth of Genji's form, realized he'd moved to lean against the wall right beside him. "You didn't stick around long enough to see how I'd respond."

Jesse let out a huff of breath, somewhere between forced amusement and fearful. "Most people don't like bein' rejected to their face."

Genji was quiet for a moment and then Jesse startled slightly as Genji took his hand, carefully laced their fingers together and squeezed with exceeding carefulness. "After everything, you think I would have been so cold?"

Jesse's heart skipped a beat, clenched up in his chest. All the same, he forced the words out that needed to be said. "Lettin' me down easy ain't no better. Still a rejection."

"So convinced I would have turned you down, you never once considered that I might not have."

A shiver worked its way through Jesse, unstoppable, trembling his shoulders as he turned to look Genji right in the face, found his mask had been removed, his eyes shining faintly in the semi-darkness of the room. 

"You-" he couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't honestly finish the thought.

Genji gave a single nod. "Never stopped feeling that way, either."

Jesse's chest constricted and then _released_. It was so abrupt it left him panting for his breath, left him feeling like he'd just been told he'd won the damn jackpot at the bingo parlor. His tongue worked, his lips moved, but he couldn't actually give breath to the three words he wanted so badly to speak. Rather, he mouthed the words, formed them again and again until Genji was straddling his lap, hands tight on his shoulders as he settled astride his thighs. One hand clasped his chin, tipped his head back, and then their lips were meeting and Jesse was certain that _he_ was the one whining into the kiss.

Everything in him ached, _throbbed_ with the desire to fall into what Genji was giving him. His lips parted, the words forming again, right there against Genji's lips, and then Genji's tongue was pushing into his mouth and Jesse was _lost_.

Every ache he'd ever had for Genji welled up inside him. Every memory, every emotion swirled into one, tugging at him, ramping him higher and higher until he was clasping at Genji's suit, admittedly confused by the almost fleshy feeling of it beneath his palms. His control let go and he let his hands slide down Genji's sides, allowed his hands to travel to his hips and then to his thighs, squeezing there until Genji bucked against him, and then gasping into his mouth.

Genji pulled back from the kiss then, though he didn't go far, didn't back up more than the fraction he needed to in order to speak. "I never wanted you to leave without me. I followed when they released me, but you were always one step ahead, always off on some mission I couldn't contact you on or playing hero where I was not welcome."

Jesse let his heart clench at that, let himself take in the pain of knowing that he'd gone to such areas _on purpose_ , to punish himself for what he'd done before he'd left. He knew the precise amount of times he'd thrown himself in front of a bullet for someone else's life. Knew that every one of those was only because he'd been so _lost_ without Genji as his true north. 

His hands slid back up to Genji's waist, settled there and squeezed lightly, still marveling at the almost skin-like feeling of Genji's suit beneath his fingertips. 

"I never wanted to lose you but I felt like I'd given you up the moment I let myself kiss you."

Genji's hands moved to frame his face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks. "Jesse McCree... you are a true idiot at times." Jesse shot him a faintly surprised look, received Genji's small smile in return. "I am not one for declarations usually. But with you, I would have returned any sentiment you chose to share with me."

"I love you."

The words were out before Jesse could stop them. He could _feel_ the agony paint itself over his face as he realized the words he'd just spoken, realized how true they still were. He'd never stopped loving him. Had never moved on. Couldn't really imagine a world where he did.

Genji's touch shifted to his shoulders and then one hand snagged behind his neck, holding him as Genji leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, parted them just enough to breathe his words against them, to let Jesse _consume_ them if he so desired. "And I you."

Everything hit him then, like the floodgates had opened and the force was truly unstoppable. His hands clutched at Genji, pulling him closer, his hips arching, every moment of desire and desperation to show Genji how he felt in a more physical sense rushing through him. He felt desire in a way he hadn't in _years_ , whimpered against the force of it.

Genji shifted, his hands coming down between them, fingers deftly unfastening Jesse's jeans, shifting the material of his boxer shorts down until he was exposed to the air of the room. 

Their lips parted as Genji shifted around, as he carefully shifted pieces of his armor, and then Genji was back, his cheek pressed to Jesse's own. "I wanted to share this with you, wanted to tell you when Dr. Ziegler made this possible for me, but I was unsure how you would respond."

Jesse finally got his hands to move, managed to reach for Genji's thighs again, to grasp the skin-like suit and hold on as he bowed his head to look down between them. His breath caught in his throat, arousal slamming through him in a way that left him feeling overheated from how much he wanted.

The shifting of his armor had revealed more expanses of the same skin-like suit that Jesse was currently holding onto, the color darker between his legs. He moved one hand then, sliding it up along Genji's inner thigh and then between, sliding along the darker expanse, gasping when wetness slicked over his fingers. His head jerked up and he met Genji's questioning gaze, saw the tightness of nerves there, understood _this_ was something Genji wouldn't have shared with anyone he didn't trust. 

"Damage was too extensive... at first there was nothing at all, but it became a source of," he paused, breath hitching and then, quietly, " _frustration_. Dr. Ziegler found a way to help with that, though unconventional."

Jesse slid his fingers along the slick area, gasped as they slid inside, finding intense warmth, pliant fleshy-feeling armor, and then Genji was rolling his hips against him and nothing in the world would have stopped him from wanting this with him. 

Shifting his hold, Jesse moved back to Genji's thighs, urged him closer, reached between them to hold his cock, teasing it along the slit in Genji's armor, excitement gripping him hard enough his toes curled into the comforter. 

_He was about to have sex with the only person he'd ever consistently desired._

A groan left his lips as he moved his free hand to Genji's hip, urged him down onto his cock. His breath left him completely as Genji's body accepted him, as he slid up into the wet _tight_ sheath. Genji fit him like a damn glove and there was an instant where he wondered if that hadn't been completely on purpose or if perhaps Genji held some control over it. 

His hips rocked up and Genji shifted to rest against him, one arm hooked around his shoulders as he began to roll his hips. 

It didn't take long before Jesse couldn't take it anymore. The desire to _claim_ was too much. The overwhelming need to show Genji how much he wanted him after so long of holding back ate at him until he was trembling. 

Hooking one arm around his lower back, Jesse held Genji tight to him as he moved, shoving off from the wall and laying Genji out on the bed. He spread Genji's legs further, held his thigh with one hand, used the bed to hold himself up with the other, and pushed back into him with a groan he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to.

Leaning down, he snagged his lips in a hard kiss, his hips starting to work frantically against Genji, his orgasm building inside him, tingling down his thighs and up across his belly, tightening his muscles as he jerked his hips, plunged his cock all the way into Genji's body, again and again.

Their kiss parted and Jesse felt Genji's smile against his lips, felt the pleased sigh released on the air between them. "Feels _wonderful_."

Groaning, Jesse sped up, heard the way Genji gasped and then felt the way he arched beneath him. 

Genji's hips started to work with Jesse's, brought them together harder and harder until the sharp smack of their union was obvious, until Jesse was clinging to his end, trying to draw it out, wondering how to best bring Genji all the pleasure he was bringing to him.

As if perfectly on cue, Genji's body gripped tighter on Jesse's cock, left him frantically thrusting, unable to calm down, his orgasm speeding forward until he was simply jerking his hips through it, choking on the cries of pleasure that wanted out, the bed protesting his frantic movements as he came, buried inside Genji until his cock stopped throbbing, until he was shaking from the effort of moving.

Genji's leg hooked behind him, stopped him from moving, holding him tight in place as Genji strained under him and then with a sigh, everything clamped down and then released, Genji shivering under him, a look of utter bliss on his face. 

"You're...?"

Genji breathed out a laugh, his head tipping back as he gave a slow roll of his hips, slowly releasing Jesse from his tight hold. "I did, yes."

Despite himself, Jesse grinned, ducking his head to hide the brightness of it. He'd not only finally gotten in bed with Genji, but they'd both cum from it. 

Shifting, he slid free of Genji's body, sat back on his knees and reached forward, sliding his fingers into Genji, slowly sliding them back out, marveling at the mixture of Genji's wetness and his own cum. 

Reaching for his discarded towel, he wiped his fingers and then moved it to gently press against Genji's slit, letting him take it as he sat up and simply shifted until he was sitting on the towel, kneeling over it as he watched Jesse, a light in his eyes Jesse wasn't sure had ever been there before.

"Don't run off this time."

Jesse ducked his head and then moved closer, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Genji's lips. "Wouldn't dream of it, partner."


End file.
